ImoYasha, the Potato Demon
by fantasyanimegirl283
Summary: It was a warm afternoon when fantasyanimegirl283 collapsed on the couch once she entered her house, exhausted after a long day of school. As soon as she closed her eyes, she found herself dreaming of a dog demon... correction: potato demon! "Oh god, this is what I get for watching too much anime." WARNING: crack!fic


**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Okay, my first try at a crazy, sort of pointless, crack-fic (but that's why they're called "crack-fics", right?). Honestly, this is _so _random XP**

**I had this dream a while back after being swamped with tests... I crashed on the couch after school, slept for 5 hours straight, and had the weirdest dream :P I just had to write about it! Tell me what you think! I was never really good at comedy, so a few pointers will be nice, too.**

**I don't want to give my real name, so I will be using the short version of my username in the fanfic.**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

ImoYasha, The Potato Demon

* * *

The sun was beating down on Fanime as she walked home, and her black uniform shirt and knee socks were _not _helping. She pulled at the collar of her shirt, with sweat dribbling down her neck. Her bag was light for once, since she just finished writing the tests she had this week, and her teachers were nice enough to lessen the homework just this once.

_Once I get home, I'm going to watch some anime... Yeah, maybe that will make me feel better._

Fanime unlocked the door to her house, saying weakly, "Hey, I'm home," even though her sister was at a Student Council meeting and the rest of her family members were not home yet to greet her.

She tossed her bag on the floor, took off her shoes, then brought her laptop with her as she plopped on the couch. She quickly typed up "InuYasha" and began to watch a compilation of funny moments.

"Heh," she said to herself, "I guess I was studying just like Kagome."

As entertaining as it was, she couldn't help but feel her eyelids starting to feel heavy, as she blinked slowly. Just before she drifted off to sleep, she heard Kagome's voice scream,

"SIT BOY!"

* * *

"Gah!" A long, white-haired half-demon yelped, as he landed face first, creating a crater in the dirt.

He bounced back up to his feet, shoving his fist near a girl's face.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?" he demanded, baring his fangs.

"I-" Fanime stuttered, surprised, as she looked at what she thought was a dog demon, "InuYasha?"

Was she in Kagome's place right now?

"Wha-?" the half-demon replied, tilting his head to the side, "What are you talking about? I'm _ImoYasha_."

_Like, "emo"? _Emoyasha?_ And I was just about to fangirl..._

Fanime jumped back in horror. "Wait, what?"

"What do you mean, 'what'?" he snapped, growing impatient. "You're acting pretty stupid, Fanime."

She shook her head. "No, no, no! You're InuYasha! You're a dog demon!"

"No, I'm ImoYasha, idiot!" he shot back.

"Ha...?" Fanime's eye twitched in confusion.

This wasn't right. What the hell was going on? This "ImoYasha" was wearing the same red robes, was barefoot, and had the same hair as InuYasha! They even sounded the same.

But the ears... he had no furry dog ears, and resting on his hip, it looked like a sack... A _potato _sack.

_"Imo"... Oh, right, that meant "potato"._

She sighed in disappointment. Great, she was partnered with a potato demon!

"Remember?" he went on, "We're finding the Red Gem Pieces?"

_No, y'mean Sacred Jewel Shards?_

"What -"

"And I picked you up from your era when you were playing with your cat, Muyo."

_It's Buyo!_

"- the hell."

Suddenly, a familiar, gruff voice shouted, "Yo, Fanime!" Fanime slowly turned and found herself face to face with another demon, with dark skin, a long ponytail, and a boyish grin.

"Uh, h-hey, Koga?"

The wolf demon gave her a weird look, and that only meant that she was wrong.

Fanime braced herself as he replied, "No, it's _Toga_! Geez, Fanime, did that stupid ImoYasha brainwash you?"

_I'm high. That's got to be it, _she concluded,_ Oh god, this it what I get for watching too much anime._

"Oh, shut up, Toga!" ImoYasha said coldly, "Can't you take a hint? She clearly forgot all about you!"

"With a name like 'ImoYasha' and 'Toga'..." Fanime mumbled to herself, "It's kinda hard to forget."

The two demons began to bicker, until it lead to a fistfight.

"Bring it on, idiot!"

"You're the idiot, idiot!"

ImoYasha put his hand into the brown potato sack, and pulled out what looked a lot like peeled potato skins. Fanime sweatdropped. If only she dreamt of the actual thing, and not this random spoof! If only she dreamt of InuYasha and Koga fighting over her...

Fanime began to daydream in her own dream but a sudden shout got her attention.

"_Potato Zangetsuha_!" ImoYasha growled, throwing the peelings at Toga.

Suddenly, the potato skins connected and formed a circle, creating a black hole inside.

"Holy crap, it actually worked," she muttered under her breath, "with a stupid name like that, too..."

She sighed, slapping her forehead.

"Inu- I mean, ImoYasha!" _I can't believe I'm doing this._ "Stop it! You might hurt someone!"

Toga and ImoYasha continued to fight, ignoring Fanime's pleading. She quickly hugged a tree incase another "Potato Zangetsuha" were to appear and try to suck her in.

_What would Kagome do in this situation?_ she wondered, biting her lip in thought.

Then her eyes lit up and she screamed over the battle, "SIT BOY!"

She waited, expecting to hear the sound of the half-demon crashing to the ground. She looked over and sweatdropped as the fight went on like nothing happened.

"I said," she began, inhaling, "SIT BOY!"

Nothing.

"Sit! Sit boy!"

"Ha!" Toga cackled at ImoYasha, "You think you can beat me with that sissy move?"

"Shut up! Potato Zangetsuha!"

"Aw hell!" Fanime braced herself and tightly held onto the tree, feeling the force of the black hole trying to pull her in. When it finally subsided, she yelled again, "Why isn't it working? _Sit_!"

"What the hell is she hollering about over there?" ImoYasha mused, looking over his shoulder at her.

Toga shouted, laughing coldly as he lunged at ImoYasha with a kick, "Pay attention to your opponent, stupid!"

"Gah!"

Fanime had her thinking face on, with her squeezed her eyes shut, and her lips pursed.

"Sit... boy...?" She got no reaction. So saying "sit" works for InuYasha because he's a dog demon. What'll work for _ImoYasha_?

"Harvest!" She burst out randomly, opening her eyes and turning around. _Nothing!_ She huffed. _Damn._

"Um... Oh! Boil!"

"Potato Zangetsuha!"

"Uh- how about... eh- CHOP!"

She just started saying random things, and even though they didn't activate the Beads of Subjugation around the half-demon's neck, it sure got their attention.

"Dice?! Rot?! Salad?!"

They finally stopped fighting, and went over to her, puzzled.

"What the heck, you really messed her up," Toga mumbled to ImoYasha, "She's finally lost it after being with you for so long."

"Did not!" he shot back, "I have no idea why she's acting like this!"

ImoYasha walked over to Fanime, who was oblivious and was still blurting out words. He placed a hesitant hand on the top of her head.

"Uh, hey, Fanime, are you alright-?"

"I got it!" She suddenly gasped in surprise, catching her fist with the palm of her hand. "TOMATO!"

The potato demon's eyes widened and he gasped sharply as he hit the dirt, "Uwah!"

* * *

Fanime shot up from the couch, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked around frantically, finding herself back in her living room, then sighed in relief. "Oh my gosh..."

"Hi, I'm home," she heard her sister say as the door opened.

"Yeah, hi."

"Were you asleep?"

"Yeah," she replied weakly.

Her sister entered the room, and peeked at the laptop screen.

"Aw, is that InuYasha? Let's watch! Oh, and I'll get some potato chips to snack on..."

Fanime groaned and waved her hand, still a little dazed and dizzy from waking up. "I think I'll pass, thanks."


End file.
